my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Lovers in the City
Synopsis Tracy ([[Francine Kodaka]]) is a highly spirited young lady who went to Milli City in order to go to a prestigious school that Don Frederick ([[Benedict Ojales]]) recommended and pursue her dreams. But as she went to Milli City she discovers that Don Frederick passed away and that his wife Doña Antonina ([[Corazon Enriquez]]) will not continue to support her in her college tuition. Here Tracy searched for some jobs in order to pay for her college tuition she got accepted into a cafe that is owned by James ([[Michael Suzuki]]) an heir of Empire Hotel. Cast *'''[[Francine Kodaka]] as Tracy Gonzalez''' - A high spirited young lady who goes to the city in order to pursue her dreams of becoming an interior designer. After going to the city she discovers that the person who volunteer of getting her in college died and the wife of Frederick Antonina had cut off her college support, she worked in a cafe which is actually own by James and here on she saves up in order to pay for her college tuition. *'''[[Michael Suzuki]] as James Calderon''' - An heir of Empire Hotel. Being an heir he usually shows himself as an arrogant and cold hearted bastard, but despite this features of him to other people his family usually describes him as a kind hearted brother to his younger sister and a kind hearted son to his mother and father. He later on falls in love with Tracy after being the first one to ever been scolded especially by a woman. **[[Brian Gomez]] as Young James *'''[[Christian Kim]] as Andrew Pineda/Andrei Pineda''' - James and Sarah's childhood friend. He is the complete opposite of James since he likes to take care of things harshly. His twin brother Andrei is a famous idol in Magnolia, but his twin brother later on got in an accident and loss the ability to sing which ended up in his depression and committed a suicide, leaving Andrew behind. He later on took the path opposite of his twin brother and became an architect instead despite having great singing abilities. **[[Oliver San Miguel]] as Young Andrew *'''[[Lea Chanders]] as Sarah Gutierrez''' - A highly acclaimed painter. She is James and Andrew's childhood friend and is also the two's first love. After returning to Milli's City after many years, she came to discover what she truly feels about James. **[[Belle London]] as Young Sarah Supporting Cast *'''[[Luis Morales]] as Allen Herrera''' - James's right hand man whom James is always with. He is very strict like James. *'''[[Jessica Marquez]] as Julianna Calderon''' - James and Anika's mother. She is a loving mother to both James and Anika despite her busy schedule over her own company. *'''[[Eliza Pineda]] as Angela Peña''' - Tracy's best friend who went with her in Milli City. Since she is one of the scholars of Don Frederick, but suffers the same fortune as Tracy after Don Frederick died. *'''[[Corazon Enriquez]] as Doña Antonina Perez''' - Frederick's wife and *'''[[Tricia Wu]] as Anika Calderon''' - James's sister. *'''[[Tony Flores]] as Artemio Cruz''' Special Participation *'''[[James Velasco]] as Cafe Manager''' - Tracy's boss in the cafe. *'''[[Angelica Hernandez]] as Tiffany''' - James's girlfriend later ex-girlfriend after she cheated on him. *'''[[Henry Mora]]''' as Alexander Von''' - Leader of Von Enterprise''' *'''[[Alena Valverde]] as Agatha Lopez''' - Owner of Gerard Corporation. *'''[[Benedict Ojales]] as Don Frederick Perez''' - Owner of a big conglomerate in Magnolia. After finding out that Tracy is actually his biological granddaughter, in order to help Tracy he promises her of paying her college tuition until she graduates together with her best friend Angela, but this promises will later on be cut off by his ambitious wife who doesn't like Tracy's mother. *'''[[Aurel Santana]] as Bernard''' - One of the workers in James's cafe. *'''[[Dahlia Zamora]] as Cecilia Macayan-Castillo''' - Wife of Danny and the current vice president of Castle Hotel. She is mostly known for her elegance and high taste in food and clothing. She later on became one of Tracy's good friends despite their age difference. *'''[[Edward Martinez]] as Danillo "Danny" Castillo''' - Husband of Cecilia and the current president Soundtrack *Only You by [[Tony Yuhi]] *Romantic Love by [[Francine Kodaka]] Information